The present invention relates to the general field of vehicle accessories and is particularly concerned with a lever-action vehicle lift.
Motorcycles, scooters, mopeds and other two-wheeled motorized vehicles are used extensively for both recreational and transportation purposes. Most two-wheeled vehicles collectively referred to as motorcycles, typically include a so called lateral kickstand pivotally attached to a lateral section of the vehicle""s frame.
These conventional lateral kickstands typically define a relatively pointed end that is adapted to abuttingly contact the ground surface for temporarily supporting the vehicle in a partially tilted configuration relative to the ground surface. Although quite useful for temporarily supporting the vehicle in a relatively unstable configuration, they are proven to be unacceptable for various other situations.
Some previous generations of motorcycles were provided with a generally centrally located so called central kickstand for supporting the motorcycle in a more stable configuration. However, most modem bicycles are not provided with such a central kickstand and, furthermore, the conventional central kickstand suffered from a set of drawbacks including difficulty in deploying the central kickstand into its operational configuration.
Proper care of two wheeled motorized vehicles through preventive maintenance such as minor tune-ups, minor body work, regular oiling and greasing is performed typically by the owner on a regular basis in order to keep the motorcycle in top running condition. Minor repairs such as replacing tires, chains or the like are also frequently carried out by the owner itself.
In all of the foregoing, it is necessary to have the motorcycle supported in a steady up-right position. The conventional lateral kickstand of most motorcycles are usually unacceptable for such situations since they do not provide a firm support for the motorcycle. Furthermore, such conventional lateral kickstands do not usually adequately raise the wheels off the ground.
Accordingly, in order to allow service of the vehicles various types of ramps or lifts have been developed. However, they suffer from numerous drawbacks including bulkiness and overall mechanical complexity. Furthermore, the vehicles may require emergency servicing at locations wherein such bulky ramps or lifts may not be available.
Two wheeled motorized vehicles are also sometimes stored for relatively long periods such as during the winter period in certain regions. When the motorcycle is stored for relatively long periods of time it is preferable to remove the weight of the frame, motor and other components from the suspension system in order to reduce the risk of damaging the later. The conventional lateral kickstand as again proven to be an unacceptable solution to this type of situation since it only partially releases pressure on the suspension system and tilting of the vehicle uses up valuable storage space.
In an attempt to circumvent the hereinabove mentioned problems the prior art has proposed numerous devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,235 issued Sep. 12, 1978 and naming Wilbert Hartman Jr., as inventor discloses a lever-action jack having a cross-support and a pair of lever assemblies at opposite ends thereof. Although offering a relatively simple solution, the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,235 still suffers from a set of drawbacks including potential safety hazards and lack of ergonomic features. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved lever action vehicle lift.
Advantages of the present invention include the fact that the proposed vehicle lift allows for both lifting and supporting of a two-wheeled motorized vehicle. The proposed vehicle lift allows a single intended user to easily, readily and ergonomically lift a two-wheeled motorized vehicle to a raised position and have the vehicle remain in such a raised position.
The proposed vehicle lift allows the intended user to raise either the front, the rear or both wheels of a two-wheeled motorized vehicle. The vehicle can easily be raised using a set of ergonomical steps that can be performed safely without requiring special tooling, manual dexterity or strength.
The vehicle lift has a built-in feature that allows it to be used ergonomically even in an exiguous environment. This built-in feature also allows for ergonomic use with various vehicle configurations even when the vehicle configuration is modified by saddle bags, bulky pipes or the like.
The proposed vehicle lift also has a built-in feature that allows for selective and reversible blocking of wheel movement so as to improve the over all stability of the vehicle and lift combination. It also allows for customization of the sustentation base depending on the vehicle configuration and available space.
Still further, the proposed device is designed so as to be collapsible in order to minimize storage space when not in use. Over all, the proposed vehicle lift is designed so as to be manufactured using conventional forms of manufacturing, to be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a lever-action vehicle lift for lifting a lift contacting section part of a vehicle from an initial distance relative to a ground surface to a raised distance from the ground surface, the vehicle including at least one wheel, the lever comprising a lever frame, the lever frame defining a vehicle contacting means for contacting the lift contacting section; a fulcrum means for rotatably supporting the lever frame when the latter is pivoted about the ground surface between an initial configuration wherein the vehicle contacting means is spaced from the lift contacting section and a raising configuration wherein the vehicle contacting means supports the lift contacting section at the raised distance from the ground surface; a spacing means solidly attached between the vehicle contacting means and the fulcrum means for maintaining the vehicle contacting means and the fulcrum means in a first predetermined spaced relationship relative to each other, the vehicle contacting means and the fulcrum means being positioned in a common geometrical plane; a lever handle having a generally elongated configuration defining a handle first longitudinal end and an opposed handle second longitudinal end, the lever handle also defining a handle ground contacting section; the lever handle being pivotally attached to the lever frame by a handle pivotal connection so as to allow the lever handle to pivot about a lever pivoting axis, the lever pivoting axis extending in the common geometrical plane; the lever frame and the lever handle being configured and sized such that when the lever assembly is in the raising configuration with both the handle ground contacting section and the fulcrum means contacting the ground surface, the common geometrical plane forms an acute angle relative to the ground surface such that the vehicle contacting means is located intermediate and above both the fulcrum means and the handle ground contacting section at the raised distance from the ground surface.
Preferably, the lever-action lift further includes a handle releasable locking means for selectively locking the lever handle in a predetermined angular relationship relative to the lever frame.
Conveniently, the fulcrum means includes a generally elongated fulcrum rod, the fulcrum rod defining a generally rounded ground engaging surface, a fulcrum rod first longitudinal end and a longitudinally opposed fulcrum rod second longitudinal end.
Preferably, the lever pivotal connection includes a handle connecting rod extending substantially perpendicularly from the fulcrum rod in a direction substantially parallel to the common geometrical plane; a handle connecting sleeve rotatably mounted around the handle connecting rod for selective rotation thereabout, the handle connecting sleeve defining a generally cylindrical sleeve wall; the lever handle being attached adjacent the handle first longitudinal end to the handle connecting sleeve for allowing selective pivotal movement around the handle connecting rod.
The lever-action vehicle lift preferably further includes a sleeve releasable locking means for releasably locking the handle connecting sleeve in a predetermined angular relationship relative to the handle connecting rod.
Conveniently, the sleeve releasable locking means includes a sleeve aperture extending through the sleeve wall; a bolt threadably mounted to the sleeve aperture, the bolt defining a bolt tip, the bolt being configured and sized such that the bolt tip frictionally engages an outer surface of the handle connecting rod.
Preferably, the lever handle is spaced laterally from the vehicle contacting means in a direction substantially perpendicular to the spacing provided by the spacing means.
Conveniently, the lever frame further includes a spacing section extending laterally from the vehicle contacting means in a direction substantially parallel to the fulcrum rod, the spacing section defining a lateral spacing rod that extends laterally from the vehicle contacting means in a substantially parallel and spaced relationship relative to the fulcrum rod.
Preferably, the handle connecting rod extend between the lateral spacing rod and a corresponding lateral segment of the fulcrum rod. Also, preferably the handle connecting rod extends from the fulcrum rod adjacent the fulcrum rod second longitudinal end.
Conveniently, the lever handle defines a first handle segment extending from the handle first longitudinal end to the handle ground contacting section and a handle second section extending from the handle ground contacting section to the handle second longitudinal end, the handle second section being configured and sized for abutment with a section of the at least one wheel.
Preferably, the handle second section is angled relative to the handle first segment about the handle contacting section so that when the handle ground contacting section is in contact with the ground surface both the handle first and second sections extend away from the ground contacting section and away from the ground surface. Conveniently, a solidifying plate extends between the handle connecting sleeve and the lever handle.
In one embodiment of the invention, the vehicle contacting means includes a pair of supporting brackets and the spacing means includes a corresponding pair of bracket rods extending between the fulcrum means and the brackets in a direction substantially parallel to the common geometrical plane. Preferably, a stabilizing rod extends between the bracket rods.
In another embodiment of the invention, the vehicle contacting means includes a frame attachment sleeve mounted on an distal extension segment extending laterally from the lateral spacing rod.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the vehicle contacting means includes a frame supporting platform mounted on an distal extension segment extending laterally from the lateral spacing rod.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the vehicle contacting means further includes an anchoring pin attached to the supporting platform; the anchoring pin defining a pin spacing segment extending away from the supporting platform and a pin anchoring segment extending in a generally parallel and overlying relationship relative to the supporting platform. Preferably, the frame supporting platform is pivotally mounted on the distal extension segment.
In another embodiment of the invention, the vehicle contacting means includes a supporting bracket, the supporting bracket being mounted on at least one and preferably two bracket rods extending from the fulcrum rod in a direction substantially parallel to the common geometrical plane; the supporting bracket having a generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-sectional configuration